


Blast It!

by lumifuer



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reader is saving the day, Valentine's Day, and Poe is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: There are a few things that can make Poe Dameron fall in love with you. One of them being spectacular explosions.





	Blast It!

“Okay team, I think we got the last one! Heading back to the base,” Poe’s excited voice resonated in the speakers. You smirked slightly and flicked a few switches preparing to jump to lightspeed.

“Copy, heading back to the base,” you replied but then something flew right past you. You glanced at the radars but everything seemed normal. “Did you see that?” you asked, looking around frantically and hoping you’re not just seeing things.

“I did,” Dameron replied. “But the radars–”

He was cut off short by a sudden series of shots. You turned the ship around, mirroring his movements, and tried to get a sight of the enemy. “Damn it, they’re using some kind of advanced masking system.”

Your eyes were glued to the screen searching for the tinies anomaly that would allow you to locate the threat but the machinery was failing you. The rest of the team was nowhere to be found and you assumed they were already on their way to the base when the first shots were fired.

You two were on your own. You gave up on the computer and instead took off your helmet to gain a better vision. You could hear some shuffling so Poe decided to do the same. You were carefully scanning the surroundings and just when you allowed yourself to think that the lonely opponent gave up a few blasts from their canon flew right by your cockpit and you managed to avoid them by an inch, noting that their strategy was apparently to shoot from the side because their masks were coming off while firing.

“I’ve got a plan but it involves you being a bait,” you said quietly into the mic and heard an amused giggle on the other side of the line.

“Just say where,” he replied, positioning his ship exactly where you ordered him. You pretended to follow him around but your canons were set off to the side, prepared for the attack. Just as you hoped for the ship appeared to your left its cannons aimed at Poe’s ship but before the pilot could do as much as land another series of shots you aimed and successfully blew him up.

The ship exploded into a thousand tiny pieces and you decided to take note of the new technology.

“Happy Valentine’s day, honey,” you muttered watching as the sparks from the explosions fell down.

For a short second, you weren’t given a response and you smiled to yourself knowingly, “Oh no, did you forget?”

“Guilty,” Poe laughed, turning his ship so that he could face yours. “Besides, there are only a few things that could be this fireworks show.”

“Please, don’t propose to me today,” you whined barely holding back laughter.

“Well, there goes my plan. You’re no fun at all.”

“Really? Fine, next time I’m saving the explosions to myself then.”

He scoffed and the sound of buttons being pushed could be heard in your speaker. “Ready to go home so I can try my best to repay you?”

“You can certainly try,” you teased, preparing your ships for the jump. “See you back in base.”


End file.
